tgama_teenagedreamsfandomcom-20200216-history
Party Crasher/Transcript
Return to Party Crasher. ''Previously.. '''Narrator:' Previously, Diamond and her friends went to the attack gym. They learn that the gym in Fairiex College is more than just a gym. Now, they understand meaning of the word fairy. Scenes Scene 1 Emerald: This college is boring! [Blinks.] I want a prom-party! Sugar: [Nudges Emerald.] Will you calm down?! [Lies her head on the table.] I hate prom! Diamond: Proms are cool, but I find it boring when I don't got a date! Girl #1: Well we all find it boring. I disagree Emerald! Emerald: Well I'm gonna tell Headmistress Ara about the prom-party! [Stands up.] You all are gonna agree! Liana: [Blinks.] This is the time I find you dumb! Girl #2: She's right! [Giggles.] Proms are stupid! Daphne: C'mon guys. [Stands up.] Proms are for our feminine personality. We should like proms. We're girls. Sugar: Anyone else here is tomboyish? Girl #3: Yaha! Diamond: [Raises up her hand with Liana and two other girls.] Definitely! Emerald: Then I'll report you all as abusive to the headmistress! Everyone except Sugar: Fine! We'll do it! Sugar: [Glares.] Doing it by force! Headmistress Ara: [Enters the class.] What's going on? Emerald: Can we have a party? A prom? Headmistress Ara: Well yes you may. You may pick your helpers. Emerald: Well… Sugar, Liana, Daphne, Diamond you all are helping me organizing the prom! Sugar: [Groans.] Why does it have to be me?! Daphne: Relax! It's not like you're battling a momster of something. Diamond: Momster? Daphne: [Covers her left and right ears.] Stop telling me I said monster wrong! Scene 2 [During the prom at night.] Daphne: This is awesome! Wish I had a date though. Diamond: Well you're sticking with me then. [Looks at Daphne.] We both are boy-less. Dean: Oh hey girls! No date today? Krystal: Diamond, Daphne, this is my fiancé Dean! Diamond: Lucky you, bringing him on this prom. This is one of the main reasons why I hate proms! [Stands up and walks away.] Sky: [Walks to Daphne.] Wanna dance? I'm Sky. Daphne: Well I was looking for a date tonight! I'm Daphne! [Walks away with Sky.] [At the food table.] Sugar: [Walks to Diamond.] So you got no date tonight? Diamond: Seems like it. Now why are you dressed with no black? Sugar: Because [Sighs.] my boyfriend find me unattractive when I wear black. I hate this outfit because there's no black! Seriously, I'm a goth! Diamond: Well then. I assume you hate the color your wearing; pink. Sugar: Yeah. Yeah I do. I hate the color a lot. Gotta go now! [Walks away.] Diamond: Taking some drink now. [Pours a glass of orange juice.] And right— Witch #1: [Appears in front of Diamond.] Diamond! Finally! Witch #3: We've been waiting for you! Witch #2: [Laughs evilly.] Diamond: Urgh! What do you want?! Headmistress Ara: [Attacks one of the witches.] Diamond, they are your biological parents' arch nemesis! Run! Diamond: What?! [Runs away.] Scene 3 Diamond: Liana! I'm glad your here! Liana: What happened? [Diamond points to the three witches.] Let's get the others! Sugar: [Arrives with Daphne and Emerald.] What? What's the rush? I see you two look worried. Liana: Them! [Points to the three witches flying to them.] Daphne: Oh no! Emerald: We better transform! Basic! [Transforms Basic with the others.] Witch #2: Your pesky little powers aren't gonna stop us! Diamond: You're wrong! Fire Arrow! [Blasts.] Liana: Water Corpse! [Blasts.] Witch #1: ' [''Receives the power.] More you blast, the powerful I get! '''Headmistress Ara: All together, fairies! Sugar: Air Ray! [Blasts with Liana and Diamond.] Daphne: Flower Power! [Blasts with Emerald and the witches disappear.] Emerald: They are so wrong! Diamond: Then let me seek revenge! Emerald: Thank you Diamond! Sugar: Get them! They destroyed this prom-party and they must suffer! Scene 4 [Diamond was seen at the woods in the morning.] Diamond: Witches, come out! [Transforms.] I am gonna kill you three! [The witches appear and blasts Diamond.] Witch #3: [Blasts Diamond.] You pathetic fairy! Diamond: You three are pathetic! [Blasts.] Witch #1: [Blasts and kidnaps Diamond, witch #2 creates a spell and Diamond disappears.] Preview Narrator: In the next episode..Diamond was kidnapped by the witches. She will know the history of her biological parents too. Will she understand and defeat the witches? Category:Scripts